


A Summer to reMEMEber

by 2_Amelia_Hardrive_2



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: No Smut, Reader is a counselor, Reader is child at heart, Reader is described, reader has a good sense of humor, reader is female, reader tells lots of jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Amelia_Hardrive_2/pseuds/2_Amelia_Hardrive_2
Summary: You needed a new job; a job were you could retell all your old jokes and quote all your favorite memes without your coworkers groaning in metaphorical pain. You stumbled across an add for a counselor needed at a camp called Camp Campbell. It seemed too good too be true; a camp was the perfect place to work, there most likely not that many coworkers, easier to remember names, and kids always knew what memes were in and witch ones were out, perfect. You grabbed your car keys and went to the address shown on the ad to submit your resume.





	1. Time to review your resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have just arrived at the camp and figured out that you were the second one to submit your resume, but you can't help but wounded WHO WAS IN THAT AMBULANCE.

               You were finally there Camp Campbell resume in hand purse in other; as you walked towards what seemed to be the counselor saying something about bad punch as an ambulance drove twards the hospital. " Exuse me sir, but are you the counselor of this camp, I'm here to submit my resume." You said to the tall, read headed, man that seemed to be the counselor. 

             " Oh, that's great, you are the second one!" The man said happily. ' _I just hope that the one in the ambulance wasn't the first person to submit their resume'_ you thought as you handed him your resume. 

           " YOUR HIRED!", he said he said joyfully. "What the fuck David you hired another one, the last counselor you hired was a cultist!" a young boy, about 11, with black curly hair and a blue hoodie shouted at the counselor who's name seemed to be David.

         "MAX! Watch your language!" David scolded the boy whoms name appears to be Max.

         " Well he obviously can't see a language, so why would you tell him to watch it", you said trying to make them at least chuckle, but in response all you got was an awkward silence. 

        "That was the worst joke I have ever heard in my life" Max said half way cringing. "Max, she was just trying to make you smile" David said with half a whine. " then make her stop it with all the shitty jokes " max said covering his ears. "Oh trust me, I've told worse", you said with a half chuckle.

        "Whose this?" A little boy with a yellow short sleeved sweater and brown curown curly hair, about the same as Max, said facing Max pointing at you with his thumb. "Yeah, who is she!", a girl with mint green hair in pigtails who was also about the same age as Max. 

         "Well, this is our new counselor-" David stoped for a second to look at your resume for your name, " Y/N! Y/N, this is Neil, Nikki, And Max" David said pointing to each kid as he said their names. "So you are just going to hire her right away? That's how the whole camp got brainwashed and almosted sacrificed." Neil said to David.

        "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have Gwen talk to her and review her resume" David said.

**Gwens pov**

.        Abut two minutes after David told me over the radio, wich was actually just a walkie talkie labeled 'radio' because we can't afford actual radioes, that he was sending over an applicant for me to review her resume and do a background check, so we don't have another 'cultist incident', a girl walked in. She was about three and a half inches shorter than me with shoulder length h/c hair covering one of her eyes and e/c colored eyes. She was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy at the ankles, and a pair of off brand converse sneakers. 

         "Hi I'm y/n, are you Gwen David told me I should have you review my resume", she said. It was slightly surprising how calm she was. She actually seemed pretty happy, but not David happy. God, if we got another counselor that was as happy as David all the time I was going to shoot myself. It's not that I don't like David, it's just so happy-go-lucky all the time and it was so annoying I just can't handle another one.

         "excuse me, are you ok", she said knocking me out of my thoughts and into the real world. "Sorry, just I was just lost in my thought" I said to her. "Alright now lets take a look at that resume" I added on receiving the piece of paper with the word 'resume' on the top in sans bold font and her name under it in italic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter.


	2. Dad jokes aren’t just for dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going over your resume you notice that Gwen looks like she isn’t in the best mood, so you try to make her happy by telling her some of your favorite dad jokes.

              **Y/n point of view**

 

                      “So you worked as a waitress at a restaurant for three weeks?,” Gwen asked looking at your resume. You were fired from the restaurant for not being serious enough. You made a few mistakes and when your former boss called you in to talk about it you couldn’t stop cracking jokes. What else could you do, the jokes weren’t just things you said to pass the time, they were part of what makes you you. 

                        “Yea, I made a few rookie mistakes,” you admitted that you did make some mistakes during that job, but nothing you couldn’t learn from. “But have you heard about the restaurant on the moon?” Gwen made a confused face at your question, “Great food, no atmosphere!,” you said finishing the joke. Gwen let out a little chuckle under her breath a few seconds after the joke when she finally got it.

“Ya know I watched a documentary on beavers the other day; best dam thing I’ve ever seen. Why did the coffee file a police report? It got mugged. Want to hear a joke about construction? I'm still working on it.” You told Gwen your dad jokes end in end making her laugh each time.

”Okay I get it, we should hire you because you’re funny,” Gwen said with the laughter still caught in her voice ever so slightly.

”heck yes,” you replied.

”you’re hired,” Gwen said standing up, “ let me go get your uniform,” you just assumed your uniform was just a green shirt with a pine tree on it that was a darker shade of green. 

When Gwen came back your assumption was right, when she handed it to you you slipped it on right over your ice grey long sleeved shirt.

”There now you fit right in, congratulations you’re on your first step to insanity,” she said in a tone were you couldn’t tell weather she was joking or if she was serious.

”Good one Gwen,” you said chuckling.

”that wasn’t a joke,” she responded looking you dead in the eyes, well at least the one you didn’t cover with your h/c hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a shor chapter.


End file.
